


Forever More

by picabone99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Ginny Bashing, Language, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, and Harry's life is not how he envisioned it though he is happy, his infamous luck strikes yet again. Loki finds him and takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Body-Mod, M-Preg, MxM, Dub-con/Non-Con (the person doesn't say no, because he can't), Mind Control, Anal, Fingering, Oral  
>  Mild Ginny bashing, Because I think the idea of a boy, who is told looks just like his dad, ending up with a girl, who looks just like his dead mom, is disturbing.
> 
> Cannon up to the last chapter, disregards epilogue!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. I do not make any money from them either. I just play in the sandbox for my own fun.

         

 

          Harry moved forward, glancing down occasionally at the oddly folded map in his delicate hands, the golden-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose flashing from time to time in the light he was carrying. He absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair that had escaped its long, confining braid back behind his ear as he looked around, using the enchantments on the glasses that he no longer used or needed as a vision corrector to confirm his location in the miles of underground tunnels that he had been transversing since early in the morning.

　

　

          He had an idea he wanted to try out on this job after he read an article back in his quarters about how undermined the city of New York was, and in fact most of the developed world, with all of the various basements, subway tunnels, utility pipes, and sewage and water pipes and aqueducts. If he was correct with his theory, Gringott's had a possible security breech just waiting to happen in several locations around the world.

 

　

          Of course, that was what they paid _him_ for, after all.

 

　

          After the war, Harry had started on the path in life that everyone expected him to. He had joined the Aurors with Ron after getting his eyesight fixed as well as gotten back together with Ginny, but not without a lot of unvoiced doubts nagging at him. Doubts that grew daily with every bit of training he did and all of the times that he just couldn't bring himself to be intimate with his girlfriend. It had come to a head when he had been assigned to a mentor and taken along on a few patrols and calls: those doubts became fully fledged realizations on that day.

 

　

          He didn't _want_ to spend the rest of his life learning offensive spells and hunting down evil-wannabes or abusive arseholes or raiding hardworking people that others had a grudge against for whatever reason and called in false information. He had had quite enough of dealing with that during the first seven _years_ of his return to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort and his merry minions kept popping up during his schooling, and that completely left out the fact that the last dark Lord had come after him personally when he was only an infant, leaving him orphaned and left to the care of people who shouldn't have been allowed to care for a gerbil, let alone a child. Decision made, Harry quit the Aurors at the end of that very day, not waiting to even clear out his locker before he headed straight home to where his other bit of doubt about his life's path was probably waiting for him after her hard Quidditch practice.

 

　

          He and Ginny had quickly gotten back together when the aftermath of the last battle at Hogwarts had started to settle, but the spark that had been there before when they dated, just didn't return. Harry supposed he liked her well enough: she was pretty, smart, athletic, and he loved her family and got along great with them. But, and there was a big _but_ , he tended to think of her as more of a sister, and a little one at that. He had also noticed himself checking out some of the guys he was working alongside of and enjoying the view. Those two bits of thinking lingering in the back of his mind were probably why they had never done more then snog with a bit of heavy petting. It just didn't _feel_ right to do more. Just, every once and a while, he would feel a frisson of _something_ burst within him when he looked at her and it was just like when they dated in Hogwarts all over again.

 

　

          Harry decided as he quietly entered Grimmauld Place, which he had had completely gutted and renovated using some of the Black fortune he had inherited from Sirius, that what he needed to do was have a quiet weekend where he really thought about what _he_ wanted in life and just who he wanted to share it with. Giving his head a decisive nod at the idea, he slid off his shoes and hung his cloak up on its hook before he moved towards the kitchen. On the way, he irritatedly brushed his bangs out of the way. Perhaps now that he was no longer in law enforcement, he could try out the suggestion that Bill gave him to grow out his hair and see if it was any more managable with some weight to it.

 

　

          He also decided on the short walk down the hallway that he would make up some tea and when Ginny finally arrived after practice, since it seemed that she wasn't here yet as her shoes and cloak weren't in the entry way, he would sit her down and tell her that he needed some time to himself this weekend. He wouldn't even have to worry about Kreacher interfering as Harry had the elf out and about surveying the other properties he now owned to see what repairs needed to be done as well as buying other elves, or hiring them if that was what they wished, to tend to the properties.

 

　

          Entering the new, well lit kitchen with all of its updated appliances always brought a smile to his face and today was no different, even when he noted that it seemed Ginny had already arrived and simply carried straight on through to the kitchen, where she had finally removed her cloak and left it draped over the table. Not all that bothered about it, Harry moved over to the stove, but saw that Ginny must have had the same about the tea as the kettle was already on and heating up, and a pair of mugs, including his favorite one that he always used, was sitting out on the counter with the tags hanging over the side, indicating a tea bag was already sitting in them.

　

　

　

          Harry made a face at the sight. He knew he wasn't normally the one home first, and so hadn't been making the tea the majority of the time and so had no real right to complain, but he was here now and he was going to have a proper pot. Harry reached out and snagged the two tags, lifting the bags out of the mugs so he could set them on the counter, before finding the boxes and putting the bags back away for the next time Ginny made tea, or the times he was just in a hurry for a cuppa. As the bags lifted free of the mugs and began to spin together, Harry's attention was caught by the bright pink color of his tea bag.

 

　

          That wasn't good.

 

　

          Harry's thoughts flashed to the chapter in the training handbooks that dealt with love potions and listed a few tricks to identify some of the more common home-made ones. Such as the fact that home-brewed love potions tended to turn whatever held them a bright, lurid pink unlike the professionally brewed ones as the more expensive ingredients of the higher end potions were normally out of reach of the more casual brewer. _Amortentia_ was the exception as it was easily brewable by an experienced home-brewer, but it was also the only one whose use would get the one caught administering it a quick trip to Azkaban as it caused obsession, rather than intensifying existing feelings or lasting for only a short while before wearing off on its own.

 

　

          Harry was still standing there, shocked into speechlessness and inaction as he stared at the damning evidence dangling from his hand of just _why_ he was with Ginny and wondering for just how long she had been dosing him, when the door up from the basement, with its potion room, swung open. Turning towards his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, Harry wordlessly held up the bright pink tea bag before him and watched as all color leeched from the normally vibrant face at the sight. Harry watched as she wet her lips and changed her features into what she probably thought was sweet and alluring before opening her mouth.

 

　

          "Harry, I can explain," she began, moving to stand before him and gently placing one of her hands on his outstretched one, smiling down at him from her superior height. Damn the Dursley's for that and the lack of proper nutrients from the non-existant food he was given in their care.

 

　

          "Really? So can I." Harry found his voice, though it was rougher than normal. "I seems to me that the girl I _thought_ I was in love with has, in actuality, been drugging me into feeling that way, and for who knows how long."

 

　

          Things went downhill fast from that point and Harry ending up summoning the very Auror department that he had just quit working for to come and arrest his ex-girlfriend and to see to it that all of her belongings were removed from _his_ house. Once that was done, and all of the frenzy had finally died down, Harry trudged upstairs and collasped facedown on his bed, quickly falling into sleep after such a tumultuous day.

 

 

          He awoke early the next morning and, after a quick but thorough shower where he thought about what he had to do that day, decided that a trip to Gringott's was high on the list. Harry would have liked it to be a quick trip, but after finding out that Ginny had been dosing him with a love potion, he knew it would take longer as he had allowed her some access to his Potter accounts. He would now have to see just what damage had been done and if he would be able to reclaim any of what she may have spent. Fortunately, he had only allowed her to take some of the numerous galleons and had not given her the unlimited access to his vaults that she had expressed a wish for under the guise of decorating Grimmauld.

 

 

          Heaving a deep sigh, Harry polished off the small breakfast he had whipped up for himself and used the floo to take himself to the bank. It had taken a lot of courage on his part to go there the first time he needed to after the war. After all, he and Hermoine _did_ successfully break into one of their vaults and leave with the stolen item. But he had only been pulled aside by the bank's Chief of Security and grilled on how it was accomplised and what means could be taken to prevent it from happening again.

 

　

          It turns out that if a person breaks into Gringott's and gets caught, he or she or it is completely fair game for anything and everything the goblins can think up. However, if the thief can successfully make off with the object stolen, Gringott's will, after tracking them down, quietly offer that being a place on the security team after ensuring that the masses think the burglar was messily dealt with. Harry thought it was a slightly odd policy, but, at the same time, he could also see how it could work. The goblins had been very happy to offer him a job at the time and he was sorry to have had to decline it, but he had already committed to Auror training at that point.

 

　

          As Harry stumbled out of the floo, thankfully not falling flat on his face before the watching guards, he thought that he just might have to see if the job offer was still open. He also wanted to recommend random potion screening be done to all account holders, especially before another person was added to the account.

 

 

          Scanning the room briefly as he spelled off the soot he always acquired, he then strode through the arch that led to the hallway that housed all of the families important or wealthy enough to be given their own full-time manager. It was only a matter of moments before he was seated comfortably before the desk of Snipeshot, manager of the combined Potter and Black accounts, spilling the tale of what had occured the night before and, at the end, querying whether the job offer was still available.

 

　

          Which is how Harry found himself traipsing through lost and abandoned tunnels, and a few not so empty that were dealt with via Notice-me-not charms and Confundus, to check on the New York branch of the bank's security. Looking down at his map again, Harry scowled, his full, pink lips pursed tightly and spots of color appearing on his high-cheek bones as his frustation built. He knew that there was an old subway station around here somewhere, and, in fact, it should be right in front of him, but he just wasn't finding it. It was like the tunnels were leading him around in circles and even the enchantments on his lenses weren't helping.

 

　

          Sighing and massaging his forehead with one hand, Harry fumbled the map into the pouch on his hip with the other, immediately following it with his enchanted glasses, before pulling out his packed lunch. Sliding down the wall behind him, Harry set about demolishing the meal the Gringott's house elves had provided for him when he requested something before he had set out for the day from the employee quarters. He was almost finished with his repast when he accidentally bumped into his thermos full of tea and sent the closed vessel spinning and rolling across the tunnel floor and out of sight through the wall before him.

 

 

          Puzzled about that, as his glasses didn't reveal any wards, charms, or hexes that would have hidden a doorway there and he hadn't felt any magic from the area, Harry clambored back onto his feet, put away the remnants of his meal, and took the few steps needed to place him at the spot where his tea thermos vanished. He cautiously reached out a hand, ready to pull it back at a moment's notice if he felt anything bad or odd or just plain _off_. While most wizards would use their wand for such, Harry had found that his skin was far more sensitive to magic and that he could instinctively know things just by lightly touching or brushing up against strange magic. He chalked it up to having died and come back and studiously avoided being left alone with Hermoine, who now worked as an Unspeakable and was highly curious about the phenomenom.

 

　

          As he cautiously brushed his hand over the spot on the wall that a doorway should have existed, he finally recieved a hit to his magic senses and the information he was receiving back was that of _secrecy, control, revenge, anger._ Harry pulled back sharply and shook his hand out as though trying to shake off the negative emotions, before carefully sliding his hand back onto the hidden doorway, hoping to find out more about the _magic_. Just as his hand came into contact with the camouflaged opening once again, he was seized around the wrist and pulled through.

　

　

* * *

 

　

　

　

          Loki came out of his memories, or was it a reminder sent to him, with a jolt when he heard an odd metallic rolling noise from behind him. Spinning around on his seat, Loki saw a metal canister rolling to a stop before his attention was drawn to the doorway that he had hidden with his illusions to all of those not under his power. Just now moving into place before the opening was a petite male with the same coloration as himself: pale skin, ebony hair, green eyes.

 

 

          Though that did not do the young man justice, Loki thought as he stood up and moved to stand directly before the unseeing male who had a hand outstretched as though feeling the door that wasn't there. Looking down at a man smaller than him, which took a bit of getting used to after growing up on Asgard, Loki couldn't help but be entranced by the long, midnight tresses pulled back in some kind of braid, the delicate, fine-boned features and graceful hands, the full, pink-petal lips that just begged to be kissed, and the bright, almost glowing, emerald hued eyes that Loki found himself wishing to see blown wide open and hazy with desire and lust burning in their depths as they gazed up at him.

 

　

          As the other male once again reached out the small hand he had so quickly snatched back just a few seconds previously, Loki made a decision. Every king needed his queen, his consort, the one to give him heirs. He would take this delectable morsal as his own, for there was just something about him. And so Loki reached through the barrier and snatched the other male by his thin wrist. Loki wasted no time in pulling the other into the room and placing the staff point at the male's chest.

 

　

          But that was where the male proved he was more than just a rare beauty. He fought back against the mind controlling properties the staff used, leaving his eyes a swirling mass of poisoness green and glowing, electric blue. Loki wasn't about to allow his prize to escape his full control and so conjured a platinum collar, knowing that the metal would work well for what he intended, and pushed a bit of the Tesseract's power directly into the metal before clasping the now slightly glowing collar around the slim throat. The male gave one last harsh gasp and a full body shudder as he threw his head back and to the side, but then his breathing even out and he knelt on the floor at Loki's feet, his gaze cast to the floor at Loki's feet.

 

　

          "Look at me, my pet," Loki whispered as he reached a hand down and placed a finger under the other's pointed chin.

　

　

          He was rewarded with a sight of electric blue eyes that held no spark of anything other than desire: a desire that Loki was beginning to burn with as well. Wasting no more time, Loki gestured sharply for the lithe, petite male to follow after him and spun around, leading the way to an unused room that had been to small to be of any use before now.

 

 

          Now however, Loki was going to ensure that the room was well used indeed.

 

　

          Using his powers, Loki quickly transfigured the bare room with its fading paint and chipped tiles into a palatial bedroom worthy of a King. The walls were painted black and massive swaths of silk fabric in his favorite shade of bright green, were draped from the center point above the bed over to the walls where it cascaded down, breaking up all of the black, and puddled uselessly on the floor. Deep pile rugs, each worth a small fortune, were piled carelessly underfoot with mounds of silk pillows in all of the colors of the rainbow and stuffed with either goose down or cotton strewn here and there about the room. Light was provided by laterns that hung between the swaths of poisoness green silk and not only released light, but also a gentle, sweet aroma that was a reknowned aphrodisiac back on Asgard.

 

 

　

           It was clear though that the bed held pride of place in the room, just from its size and location. The bed filled the room to the point that there was very little space to walk around it and it was high enough that a set of steps would be needed to gracefully and easily get onto it. It had black silk sheets with a black silk comforter that was heavily embroidered with bits of bullion, silk threads, and tiny flecks of gems. There was a headboard that was intricately carved and had numerous silk scarves tied to it.

 

 

　

          Loki smirked and gracefully strode over to his new bed, where he turned and gracefully hopped up onto the silken covers. He gave his new consort, who was standing in the doorway and waiting patiently, a thorough once over before giving his first instruction.

 

 

　

          "Strip," Loki carelessly demanded. "But do so slowly as you make your way to me. And tell me your name, as I can't be referring to you as _you_ for the rest of my reign."

 

　

　

          "My name is Harry Potter, my Lord," the male replied in a light tenor, his hands already busy at work as they removed a pouch that he was wearing on his hip.

 

　

　

          That pouch was quickly followed by the rest of the other's clothing as he slowly glided forward, letting each piece fall discarded to the ground and revealing bare skin for Loki's pleasure until the petite male was standing before Loki wearing nothing but an intense look of desire, his collar, and sporting an engorged cock. Loki melted away his own clothes with hardly a thought, leaving him just as bare and desirous as his consort.

 

　

 

           Loki parted his legs and leaned back slightly, letting his cock be on full view as it rose up from its dark, curly nest: ridgid and swollen and beginning to ache just slightly.

 

　

          "Suck me."

 

　

          Harry immediately bent over and took the velvet covered steel into his mouth, suckling lightly on the bulbous head and tonguing the slit, moaning at the taste of pre-ejaculate on his taste buds.

 

　

          Loki let out his own groan as he watched those petal-pink lips open up and wrap around his needy manhood. His head fell back and his lids lowered as Harry moaned around him, the vibrations triggering more pleasure. Loki reached out and grabbed the back of Harry's head with one hand using the other to prop himself upright. Fisting the braid tightly in his hand, Loki began to thrust up into the hot, moist cavern, forcing a bit more of his length inside every time he did so until he could feel those lips pressed against his curls and Harry's throat swallowing hard around him as his tip jammed into the back of Harry's throat.

 

　

          Loki sped up after that, thrusting for all he was worth through those beautiful lips, ignoring, and not caring, about the way Harry drooled and gasped for air around his length until, with one final thrust and a hand fisted tightly into the mangled, ebony braid to hold Harry there, Loki came with a shout, spraying his seed down the convulsively swallowing throat.

 

　

          Releasing the fistful he had of Harry's hair, Loki then used the arm to wrap around the slim body and pull it to him. Loki swooped forward and attacked Harry's mouth with his own, savagely biting at those soft lips and thrusting his tongue inside in a crude imitation of what he had just done with another part of his body. Pulling back, Loki was pleased to see that his consort was left breathless and dazed. He lifted the smaller male onto the bed beside him, savoring the sight of the flushed, sweaty skin and the way that the gasping breaths drew attention to the rosy nubbins set on a boyishly slim and slightly haired, yet attractively muscled, chest.

 

　

          "Lay back," Loki commanded.

 

　

          Once Harry had reclined fully, he placed his hands on the lower abdomin, savoring the soft skin and firm muscles, and enjoying the way Harry's purplish-red cock bounced up to brush against his hands with every breath Harry took. Loki centered himself, then focused on his magic and pulled on it, sending it out to his hands, getting an odd feedback from the one he was touching. Loki shook it off, resolved to find out more in a moment as this needed to be done. Concentrating firmly on what he was doing, Loki began to gently push the magic into the one beneath his hands and used it to _change_ what was already there, creating a womb in which to implant his seed and ensuring that the male would be able to nourish the fruit of Loki's loins at his breast. Once Loki was done making the womb, he pushed just a tiny bit more of his magic into it, ensuring that Harry was ripe and ready to be immediately bred by his Lord and King and _God_.

 

　

          Loki smirked down at his prize, trailing a finger lazily over the sweat-slick, soft skin, gently caressing the scars that dotted his chosen and using his magic to erase their existence from his consort's hide, leaving behind perfect, blemish free skin. Every bit of magic he used on the man getting on odd echo or pulse of some sort back in return. He took his time when he reached the chest, taking the opportunity to pinch lightly on the dusky nubs where they sat surrounded by a light haze of dark hair; even bending over to suckle on the nearest one, getting whimpers and pleas for more as the lithe male twisted and writhed around.

 

　

          Loki had even had to stop the little male from reaching down to stroke his needy length as it twitched and drooled pre-cum onto the toned stomach. This had been easily taken care of by Loki simply reaching up and pining the fine-boned wrists with one of his hands to the bed; the hand that wasn't busy exploring the flushed body under him at any rate. His exploring hand meanwhile reached the lips that were slightly parted as the man gasped for air under his ministrations. Placing his thumb almost between the lips, Loki cradled the delicate face with the rest of that hand, turning it to ensure that the male was making eye contact with him.

 

　

          "My consort. Do you know why my magic has been getting an odd echo from you?" Loki queried, staring intently into the glowing blue eyes of his chosen. He might be wrong, although he was fairly certain that he was not, but his little one might be one of the rare Midgardian magic users that he had occasionally sensed around him but had been unable to track down, not really having had much time to spare from his plan.

 

　

          "I can not say for certain, my Lord, but, if pressed, I would suspect it has something to do with me being a wizard."

 

　

          Loki was so overjoyed at the answer that he threw his head back and burst out in laughter, filling the room with the bright, raucus noise. His little consort was even more perfect than he had thought. He would breed the male and beget an heir upon him that would be a magical _god_.

 

　

          'No,' Loki thought with an odd gleam in his eyes as they flashed bright blue for just a second, 'I shall breed an _army_ of magical godling heirs upon his body. But first I must ensure that this little male will be either at my side or warming my bed for a _very_ long time.'

 

　

          Loki reached deep within himself and _pulled_ at his magic, nay, at his very self, until he teased forth a mere fragment of who and what he was and sent it shooting into the body of his consort, forever linking the smaller male to him and his life force, thus making the Midgarian a part Asgardian forever more.

 

　

          His eyes gleaming with excitement, Loki slid off of the bed while still keeping his hand in place to pin Harry down. Moving around, Loki ended up standing between Harry's parted legs, looming over the gasping and arching figure. Grasping one of the legs as it hung off of the bed, Loki moved the limb until it was around his waist and Harry was using it to try and pull Loki closer. Feeling the hair on the leg rasp against his skin, and not liking the sensation, Loki flexed his magic once again and the man was left completely hairless except for his eye lashes, eye brows, and the wonderfully silky length of darkest black on top of his head.

 

 

          Feeling the silky smooth skin now gliding against him, Loki was very pleased with himself and conjured some lubrication to his fingers, determined to wait no longer to claim the eager body below him. Reaching out a slick finger, Loki rubbed at the dark-blush colored rosette, teasing the skin surrounding the opening before gently pressing his finger inside the tight heat. And tight it was. Loki gasped in lust at the mere thought that his consort was untried with another male. Breathless as he thought that over, Loki continued to stretch the male around his finger, while giving voice to his query.

 

 

          "Have you ever lain with another male?"

 

　

　

          "Never, my Lord," Harry replied, his voice a breathless tenor. "I am untried by either male or female."

 

　

　

          "By the All-Father," Loki breathed out as he gently added another finger into the male and began to scissor them, slowly stretching out the guardian muscles to accept something much larger. "A true virgin! You are a worthy consort to my greatness."

 

　

　

          It took a bit of time, but Loki was able to finally slip four of his fingers freely into that welcoming heat, only getting an occasional gasp of pain that Loki immediately soothed away and turned into whimpers and mewls of lust and desire by bending down and lightly suckling at the proud cock begging for attention or using his fingers to pound away at Harry's prostate. Loki finally deemed the male ready and withdrew his fingers, getting a desperate "NO!" from his bed partner as the male bucked downwards, chasing after the withdrawing digits.

 

　

          Laughing slightly under his breath, Loki gave a quick stroke to his erection, ensuring that it was well oiled. He stepped forward just a bit, just until his cock was level with the hole as it fluttered open at the edge of the tall bed. Taking his erection in hand, Loki pressed against the stretched muscles until he felt a slight give. Moving his hand out of the way, Loki slowly flexed his hips, driving his needy length deeper into the hot, vise-tight depths of his consort.

 

　

          Looking down, Loki was mesmerized by the sight of his cock slowly disappearing into the male's, _Harry's_ , body. A pained whimper drew his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight and focused them upwards where he saw Harry's blue eyes leaking tears that slid down his temple and into his ebony hair, where they glistened like fine gems.

 

　

          "Shh, Harry. Do not fash yourself unduly. All first times are unpleasant for one untried. The pain will melt away into astounding pleasure, that I promise you," Loki murmured as his eyes returned to watching the last of his cock slide home.

 

　

          It was almost all Loki could do to not immediately pull out and thrust right back inside of the amazing sheathe. Instead he waited for his consort to signal his readiness, which he did after a few moments by cautiously wiggling his hips. Loki wasted no more time after that and quickly began a punishing tempo, seeking the relief which only Harry would be able to give him. As he thrust back into Harry's heated depths, Loki changed his angle of attack until he heard a sharp inhale of air and Harry's cries for more.

 

　

          Hearing that Loki relentlessly assualted that area, knowing that he had found the male's prostate with that last thrust. Having Harry under him, begging for more as the male clasped his anterior muscles around Loki's length was almost more than he could handle and Loki could sense that his end was already drawing near, and that was after Harry had already sucked him off once.

 

　

          Loki gave a grunt on the next thrust, freeing the delicate hands he had kept pinned down as he did so that he was able to grab the male by the hips with both hands. He then began to pull Harry in time with his thrusts, determined that the male would come only by his cock in his arse, knowing that it would more tightly seal the bond between them that made Harry his consort and breeder, forever placing the male as the lesser one of the bonded set. Feeling his balls drawing tightly up, and a familiar clenching of his lower stomach muscles, Loki sped up as he bent over the slim, writhing body. Licking lightly at the sweat beading on the elegant neck above the collar, Loki suddenly bit down.

 

　

          That was enough. That bit of pain was all that was needed to cause Harry to wail as his seed sprayed out uselessly over his currently flat stomach, some seed even reaching his chest and nipples from the force at which it sprayed out. Loki clenched his teeth at the sensation of already tight muscles clamping down harder on his length, but was able to push through the clenching and tightening for a further handfull of times before he came with his own shout, bathing the welcoming sheath milking him with the gift of his seed.

 

　

　

          Loki breathed harshly as he came down from his post-orgasm haze, basking in the glow and relaxation that only came after a vigorous session of love making. As he was pulling out of his consort's lax body, the door to the bed chamber was abruptly opened by Barton. Turning around, completely un-phased by the interruption and his nudity, Loki raised an eyebrow at his minion.

 

　

　

          "I know my next target. I need an eyeball and a distraction."

 

　

　

           Loki nodded sharply, his clothing and armor forming out of nothing to once again encase his body. Reaching back, Loki pulled Harry off the bed to stand beside him, ignoring the mess that the other male was with cum covering his chest and stomach and Loki's own seed leaking slowly out of the used entrance. An elegant wave of his hand had the slight consort cleaned and dressed in emerald-green colored, shear harem pants with only a heavy platinum belt that had mutliple jewels embedded in it, low slung on his narrow hips to provide a measure of modesty as the fabric billowed and hinted at the prize hidden between his legs. Loki kept his consort bare chested, but added slave bands that matched the collar and belt to his upper arms and belled anklets that would tinkle melodically whenever Harry moved his slim, dainty feet that were now enclosed in emerald silk slippers. He had the ebony mass of hair spilling down Harry's back with several bells and gems braided into the strands. The last thing that Loki's magic had done was to conjure a veil that matched the pants and covered the lower half of Harry's face; heavy coins and jewels at the bottom edge would prevent it from flying up and exposing the beauty that was his consort.

 

　

　

          Loki strode forward, Barton and Harry following in his wake. Reaching the main room and Dr. Selvig, Loki pulled Harry to his side, enjoying the faint tinkling-chiming noise as he did so.

 

　

　

          "Take Harry with you on your way to the tower, Doctor. He is to be there and waiting for me when I arrive."

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

　

          Loki leaned back in the Quinjet as it lifted off, bearing him away from the wounded flying-fortress. He was pensive as he dismissed his full armor and instead changed into more ordinary day wear, his hands playing with the staff as it rested across his lap. While delayed in what response they could muster after him, his opponents had not been as disrupted as he had planned for. They would be after him, perhaps before he was truly ready for them, although he had ensured that the Tesseract, Dr. Selvig, and his assistants had gone on ahead and, even now, would be getting into place and setting up so that the portal may be opened. He wet his lips as he recalled that his new consort would also be waiting for him at the tower.

　

 

          Loki shook his head to dispell that thought and focused his thinking. He knew that much of what he had planned would depend entirely on how advanced his minions were in their assigned actions, but some careful thought on his part before he arrived might be the difference between a successful venture and failure. He would see to the punishment of his not!brother and, by that means, see to the torment of his not!father, as he ruled over this puny world. His mental planning distracted him for the rest of the flight, allowing the journey to Stark's tower to pass with very little notice on his part.

 

 

          Loki was only brought out of his thoughts when the minions flying the machine announced that they had arrived and were hovering over the helipad that Iron Man had built onto his tower. He sneered at the thought of the obnoxious man before smirking in satisfaction over the look that would be on Stark's face when he found out that Loki was using _his_ precious tower to bring about the invasion.

 

 

          Rising smoothly to his feet, it only took a matter of seconds for Loki to transverse the minor distance from where he was seated to the aft door. He quickly palmed the mechanism to open the door and, once it was fully opened, watched as the jet lowered slowly to the deck. Loki didn't even bother to wait for the Quinjet to come to a complete landing before jumping from the craft. As soon as he landed, he waved the jet off and strode forward, his steps heavy with his purpose, the staff clenched tightly in his fist as it hung at his side. As he moved forward, Loki took the time to analyze his surroundings. 

　

　

          The large deck he was on was wide open, offering a superior view of the city around him. Above him, Loki could see a much smaller, circular deck that looked like it only able to play host to one, at most two, people at a time and the walkway that led off of it acted as a roof to where he was currently walking. Yet another, thin circular-ring deck hung between where he was walking and the deck that must double as a private landing area for the iron suit. With hardly a thought, Loki transported himself to that smaller, upper deck, continuing forward without a hitch in his stride. On the smaller walkway, he was given a clear view of the interior of the tower; the tall glass offering no concealment, something that he would have to remember.

　

 

          He frowned as he took in just what he was seeing on the other side of those walls of glass. It appeared that his followers were only just now arriving at the tower as well. He sped up slightly; his eyes, unseen by any at that moment, flashing a blindingly electric blue as anger pulsed within him at the thought that he might not have bought enough time with his delay for his plans to be executed, the fingers clenched around the staff tightening to the point where the knuckles lost all color.

　

 

          Coming upon an entrance he flung the door open, paying no heed to the squeeling noise released nor the way the door slammed into the wall and failed to close tightly behind him. Loki scowled fiercely at the few unimportant peons scattered about, aimlessly milling around on this level of the tower.

　

 

          "Go do something!" Loki snarled at them as he strode past at high speed, concentrating on finding the Tesseract's power. Loki phased as he moved forward: between one step and the next, he was on the top-most floor of the tower and coming to a halt in front of the only two people that were essential at this point, as well as a small cluster of cannon fodder who had been put to work carrying the good doctor's much needed bits and bobs. Reaching out a hand, Loki snagged his blue-eyed consort and pulled that slim, muscular body tight against his side without a second thought, even as he glared at the doctor and his pack mules.

　

 

          "Well," Loki growled out in a vicious purr, anger roughening his tone. "You were supposed to have been set up by now, only waiting on me to arrive so that I might be able to watch as my army is summoned and my rule begins. Why are you not set up, Doctor?"

　

 

  
           "It took more time than we had budgeted to enter the tower. Deactivating the security without turning off the power was above the skill set of the programmer with us. I finally had to halt my work on the portal and assist him. Now we are looking for the roof access hatch."

　

 

          Loki scowled in irritation but gave an accepting nod. While not pleased over the delay, he was not insanely unreasonable and he knew that hacking into the security of the tower was one area that they had planned their best for, but just had no idea what would actually be involved. Just as Loki was going to open his mouth to speak once more, one of his interchangable grunts ran up to the small group, announcing that the roof access point had finally been discovered, causing the Doctor and those carrying the important pieces to race off.

　

　

          Loki released a satisfied humming noise as he watched them go, quickly running through several scenarios as he attempted to calculate just how long it would take to set up the portal versus how much time he still had left after delaying the responders. Coming up with an answer that indicated that it would be close, with everything most probably coming to a head in about half an hour, three-quarters of an hour at the outside, Loki closed his eyes and buried his nose into the dark, riotous locks of his consort, seeking some comfort.

　

 

          Harry wrapped his arms around Loki and slotted his petite, beautifully sculpted body easily under Loki's chin, offering freely the comfort that Loki was seeking as he began to gently run his hands up and down Loki's tense back muscles while laying gentle, sucking kisses to the open neck just before him. Loki leaned the staff against the nearest wall before he casually slid his hands over the expanse of naked, unblemished skin, savoring the silken feel of it under his fingertips and selfishly pleased with himself that no one else would ever be so fortunate as to find out how intoxicating his little consort was on all the senses, not just one's vision.

　

 

          He moved one hand to the back of Harry's head and grabbed a tight fistful of that wild, dark mane, forcing the Midgardian sorcerer's head back sharply and as well as forcing him to put some space between their bodies. Loki's other hand crept back to the front of that tempting body and slid down until it rested against the defined muscles of his consort's lower abdomen, just above the heavy, jeweled belt guarding his little one's treasures. Sending out the tiniest pulse of his magic, Loki felt the expected pulse back from his consort, as well as the faintest, oddest echo with its _own_ echo. Both of which "tasted" more like that of an Asgardian's magic than could be accounted for by Harry's new status as a bounded Asgardian consort.

　

 

          Loki smirked in arrogant delight down at his consort's waiting, expectant face, the petal pink lips slightly parted as the angle that Loki had pulled his head back wouldn't allow the petite male to comfortably close his mouth. Loki darted his head forward and captured those lips, sucking on the bottom lip before sealing their lips together sending his tongue to ravage the sweet cavern they guarded, getting an approving hum as he did so. He pulled away abruptly, leaving Harry gasping for air, his chest heaving with the exertion as his body sought out much needed oxygen.

　

 

          "You are pregnant," Loki purred. "I ensured that you were fertile indeed as not only did my seed catch on the first try, but the oddness of the echo might mean that there is more than one proper heir of my loins forming in that wonderful body of yours."

　

　

          Loki kept his hand tangled in the silken locks while he slid the other around to Harry's lower back. He then pulled the delicate male tightly against himself, crushing Harry against his chest and lifting his consort slightly, before spinning around, freeing a hand briefly to snatch the staff, and striding off. Several steps later, the room had changed significantly as Loki phased into view in the middle of the expensive living area he had seen through the windows. He released Harry, who stumbled back a step or two before regaining his balance and moving to kneel at Loki's feet.

　

　

          Loki ignored that for the moment, letting his feet move him over the the floor to ceiling windows and taking in the view from them as they looked out over the city he would soon rule the world from. Knowing that his time was short, Loki forced his attention from the view to the contents of the room they were in. He found himself both pleased and smug with his choice of dwellings. Not only would it infuriate Stark, for as long as Loki allowed the man to remain alive, but the tower seemed to be furnished with a great deal of taste and luxury.

　

　

          While the smooth stone on the floor would normally be quite cold under foot, sucking the heat out of both the environment and the people walking on it, it was obvious to Loki that Stark had done something to prevent that from occuring as the room didn't have that clammy chill in the air normally associated with that much stone. Especially as, everywhere Loki looked, the room was adorned with more stone: from the handrails leading down from the small landing deck, to both the bar itself and the wall behind it, to the ceiling overhead that had cast stone beams supporting it. Loki moved away from the windows, still ignoring his consort kneeling on the floor in the location that they had arrived in the room.

　

　

          He easily crossed the small distance between the inspiring view and the sunken seating area, allowing his clothing to fade away as he did so, taking the final step into the pit with a bare foot. Pausing for just a moment, savoring the way his foot _sunk_ into the incredibly soft carpet and enjoying the warmth coming up off the floor beneath, Loki took the few remaining steps needed to place him before an extremely low chair, placed off to one side by itself, offering a direct view to the massive stone fireplace. He dropped down onto the black, leather covered seat and lit the fire with barely a thought about the matter, setting the staff just on the edge of the pit's lip.

 

　

          Settling into the very comfortable chair, Loki stretched out his long, lean legs towards the relaxing heat and allowed his head to fall back onto the well-padded top of the chair back. A casual wave of his hand had a steaming bowl of water, a small stack of hand towels, and several platters of finger foods appearing on the round, glass-topped table in the center of the sunken pit, with a goblet full of an expensive vintage of wine appearing in his hand.

　

 

          "Attend me, my pet," Loki commanded, then took a sip of his wine. The gentle chiming of tiny, metal bells filled the air in a rythmic manor, indicating that his consort had risen and was making his way over. Loki closed his eyes and savored the relaxing noise for the short time that it was audible. Then it was joined by the sound of heavy fabric rustling, followed by splatters of water.

　

 

          His eyes snapped open at the first touch of hot, wet towel touching his empty hand. Loki watched avidly as his kneeling consort carefully and thoroughly ran the towel over and around each finger, then wrapped the entire hand up in the towel, rubbing it briskly before unwraping and moving the towel back into the bowl that Harry had moved to the floor beside himself.

　

 

          Harry must had felt the weight of his regard because the petite male reached back and snagged a tiny, bite-sized meat pie without looking and held it up to Loki. Loki parted his lips and allowed the morsal entrance, sucking on the dainty fingers that held the offering. He was unabashed in his enjoyment and merely spread his legs a bit further apart to allow more room for his excitement to grow. He released those marvelously talented fingers with one last parting nibble on their tips, allowing Harry to grab the hand towel and wring it out once again before he moved to clean a different portion of Loki's hide.

　

 

          Every time Harry finished a portion of his sponge bath, he would place the towel back in the steaming bowl and take a moment ot two to hand feed Loki a different delectable morsel. While he used his fingers to offer most of the treats to Loki, several of the fruits were served by Harry placing the piece in his mouth, just holding it there lightly with his teeth or lips, rising up a bit, and passing it to Loki with a deep, passionate kiss as his consort ran the steaming cloth over his upper body.

　

 

          Loki's arousal grew apace with the lingering touches to his skin that Harry bestowed on him during the washing, growing bolder over time until Harry was following the wet cloth with open mouthed kisses and lingering, light sucks to his clean, wet skin. It caused his blood to burn within his body for the petite, ebony-maned _Seiðmennir_ carrying his seed until he could wait no longer, for if he did, there would be no time. As it was, Loki knew that he was pushing it to the limit and what they did would have to be, of necessity, short as he was sure that some sort of response would have had to be scraped together by now.

　

　

          As Harry slid the towel down over his stomach and lower, into his groin area, Loki focused his attention on that cupid's bow mouth, those soft, petal pink lips that followed the shining trail left by the wet cloth. Harry looked up at him and wet those sinful lips as that rough, wet heat was wrapped around his aching length and stroked. Loki twitched in his seat at the feeling. At the end of his tether, and out of time, Loki reached down and forcibly moved the minx into position between his spread legs, causing his pet to release his hold on the towel, which slid to the floor with a dull, wet plop.

　

　

          "Now," Loki hissed as he locked eyes with his prize. "And quickly. Once you've seen to my need, you are to go find the largest, most opulent bedroom there is in these upper floors and wait for me there. I will fetch you later after my victory."

　

　

　

          Harry gave a graceful bob of his head before, without any further warning, opening his mouth and engulfing Loki's raging erection. Wasting no time, Harry placed one hand on Loki's hip to hold the larger male down somewhat, or at least give him warning that he was going to buck, and reached up with the other and began to gently fondle and play with the engorged, lightly-haired sack resting just on the edge of the leather chair between the spread legs. A few harsh sucks to the tip of Loki's cock with his tongue playing in the slit were followed by Harry swallowing down the large erection, until Harry's lips were buried in coarse, dark curls and Loki's cock was surrounded on all sides by Harry's rippling throat muscles.

　

　

          Loki threw his head back, his eyes clenching shut and his hands grabbing harshly at what ever they could get a grip on. The pressure built swiftly, urging him to release, but he couldn't quite tip over. Then Harry began to hum around his length and the vibrations were the last bit he needed to send him over that much sought after precipace. Loki filled the room with a harsh, triumphant shout even as he filled his consort with his hot, salty seed. Dazed after his quite completion, Loki just sat there, spent. He didn't even register when Harry re-soaked the towel, wrung it out, and gently ran one last swipe over him to clear off the new sweat.

　

　

　

          What finally roused him were the sweetly chiming bells as Harry moved away to find the bedroom as Loki commanded. Loki watched him go, those pert, round globes of flesh encased in sheer, emerald-green fabric bouncing gently as his hips swayed from side to side, the long, wild mess of hair swaying along with.

　

　

          Loki was pleased that he had sent off his rare treasure when he did as a distant roar drew his attention to the window just as Harry slipped from view around a corner. Sighing to himself, Loki rose and moved to the circular deck, taking the staff in hand as he did so. As he walked forward, his clothing reappeared, his food and drink vanished along with the basin of hot water and the towels, and the fire ceased burning. Looking out the glass wall as he walked by, Loki could clearly see a red and gold blur making it's way to the tower.

　

 

          It was time.

　

　

 

　

* * *

 

　

　

　

          Tony let out a sigh of relief as he was _finally_ able to go home and crawl into his bed. After being hauled in to track down the Tresseract with Bruce's aid, which meant several days without sleep and hastily snatched meals, normal for him really but the fate of the world never depended on his results quite so much before, then fighting a god, no _two_ gods, the repairs on the helicarrier after and during an attack, Agent's death, finding out that _his_ tower had been grabbed as head quarters by someone whose daddy issues made his look fine and dandy, then fighting homicidal aliens invaders, only to almost die saving the day from the guys in charge who were supposed to be on _his_ side, only to be hauled in from the shawarma joint to sit in a debriefing meeting that Fury _insisted_ had to be done _immediately_ and that Cpt. Spangles like the good little soldier he was made them all go do, not letting him get home until the sun was begining to rise.

　

　

          'Oh hell,' Tony thought to himself. 'That was a jumbled mess of thought. Don't know were I was even going with that string anymore.'

　

　

          "JARVIS, you got any control back over the security yet," Tony mumbled out as he came in for landing, stumbling as his feet finally hit the deck below. Definitely _not_ one of his better landings, but who cared. No one was around to see him and he could almost _feel_ his 2000 thread count, Egyptian cotton sheets at this point as he stumbled forward, letting the machines do the work of removing the suit. "And have you heard _anything_ from Pepper yet?"

　

　

          "Negative on Ms. Potts, sir, and I have only managed to restore partial security at this point. I can open and close doors, control the elevators once again, and have intermittent use of scanning and cameras. Cameras were brought online shortly after your arrival earlier today, sir."

　

　

          "Excellent, JARVIS," Tony glanced at the hole in the floor that was easily recognizable as body shaped. "Oh, and see if we can't get that framed or something. I also want to see the shots of that later."

　

　

          "Of course, sir."

　

　

          "Also, I invited Bruce Banner to stay here. Don't know when he'll show as Clint was going to give him a lift, but let them in when they get here."

　

 

          "Yes, sir."

 

　

          Tony scrubbed at his face with both hands as he moved into the elevator, ignoring the way his stubble scratched at his palms. A ridiculously short ride later, up one floor only after all, but he just couldn't manage any stairs tonight, this morning, whatever, and Tony was stumbling out of the elevator and down the hallway to his bedroom. The door slid open just before he got there, allowing him to keep up his forward momentum. Tony was grateful for that because he knew that the second he stopped moving at this point, he was just going to collapse where he stood and sleep where ever and how ever he landed.

 

　

          The room was completely dark as he stumbled in. Only the night lights shining from under the bathroom door provided any illumination as blackout curtains blocked any trace of sunlight from entering. That was just fine with Tony, who knew where everything was as he moved to the raised, double-sized California king bed that held pride of place in the center of the room, stripping off the remnants that were left of his clothing and letting the rags fall to the floor. A struggle up a small set of stairs once he was completely naked, and Tony was finally able to crawl across his vast expanse of bed. He fumbled with the bedding until he was somewhat covered and that was the last thing he knew, until a loud yell brought him out of the soft, warm darkness.

　

　

          "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! What do you think you're _doing_!?"

　

　

          "Five more minutes, Pep,'' Tony mumbled into her soft shoulder, nuzzling at her silken locks, his exhausted brain trying to tell him something was wrong. "Got in late late late. Or was it _reeeaaallllly_ early. Don't know. So tiiirrrred. Died yesterday after all, should think I'll get to sleep in. Saved the world."

　

　

          Tony kissed at the soft skin, hoping that Pepper would let him go back to sleep. He was just so tired. A hand slapping him on the back of his head quickly brought him to full alertness.

　

　

          "Ow! What was that for?" Tony whined, bringing a hand up to rub at the spot even as he kept his eyes screwed shut.

　

  
           "I've been worried _sick_ about you. I found out that I missed your call, then couldn't call back as the connection kept crashing. So I rush back here as soon as the all clear is given and people are being allowed back into Manhattan, only to find that my boyfriend is in bed cuddling some _groupie_."

　

　

          "What are you talking about, Pepper? You're not some groupie," Tony pried his eyes open, hoping that making eye contact would calm her down, only to be met with the sight of black hair surrounding a pale, delicate face that he had never seen before. The resultant rush of adrenaline had him jolting upright and sliding back, away from the body he had been cuddling up to in his sleep.

 

　

          "Who the fuck is _that_?" Tony yelped. "I mean, she's a looker from what I can see of her and I could totally see me hooking up with her for a night of fun between the sheets. But I'm a very happily taken man and have _no idea_ as to how she ended up in my bed. Honest."

　

 

          Tony looked over his shoulder, finally realizing that Pepper was sitting on the bed behind him, looking stricken in the golden light streaming in from one window that she must have had JARVIS slid open for her to see by.

 

　

          "Oh hell," Tony said before he slid across the dark red sheets, making sure to keep his body covered because of the stranger in the room. "I really don't know who she is, darling. I was so tired when I got in, um...this morning? yesterday? that I just stumbled into our bed without looking. She must have got in while the security had been over-rided and somehow managed to make it all the way up with out getting attacked or killed by Loki's personal monkeys."

　

　

          Tony glanced over at the petite figure he had been cuddling with, surprised that she was still asleep with the commotion and yelling, but shrugged it off. _He_ would still be asleep if someone else was the one being yelled at and smacked around. Pepper slid off of her perch and stood beside the bed. Tony took the opportunity to reach under the bed and pull out a thick, Turkish bath robe from one of the underbed drawers, which he tugged on as he slid out of bed. Standing up, Tony gathered Pepper in his arms and held her tightly, placing a kiss on the end of her nose.

　

　

          "Listen," Tony began. "Why don't I go take a desperately needed shower while you see it you can't get mystery woman to wake up. I'm sure she'll be equally confused as to where she is and will be grateful for your thoughtful, caring self seeing to her. You could find out her story for us and then help her get a cab."

　

　

          Tony could feel Pepper relaxing in his arms and felt pleased that he was able to calm her down and help her focus.

　

　

          "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she smiled at him. "And you _really_ need that shower. You reek!"

　

　

          Thoroughly happy with himself, Tony scooted off to the palatial, adjoining bathroom, intent on taking a shower of epical, record breaking length. They would have to send in the Coast Guard to pry him out. He was, however, only a few minutes into it when an alarmed Pepper burst into the lavish room.

　

　

          "Tony," she breathlessly began. "I think that you better get back out here."

　

　

          And with that, she turned around and fled back into the other room.

　

　

          Tony grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over himself while the water poured from the shower head, scrubbing quickly so at least he could have the top layer of nasty removed. Turning off the steaming water, Tony snagged a pair of cotton drawstring pants and a different, completely clean robe that was hanging on the warmer and pulled them on, ignoring the way they stuck to his dripping wet skin. He was just tying the belt on the robe when he strode out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

 

　

          "What's the problem?"

 

　

          "She is a he. And he is dressed up like some harem slave and won't wake up," Pepper said, waving a hand at the uncovered body laying in the middle of the massively oversized bed.

　

　

          Tony strode forward, intrigued, until he was standing beside Pepper and looking down at their unknown guest that Pepper had already peeled the bedding away from, leaving him clear to their wandering eyes.

　

　

          He had pale skin with a riotous mass of long, curly, black hair framing a delicate face that was composed of high cheekbones, a narrow, pointed chin, full, pink lips, an aristocratic looking nose, and high, arching brows over eyes that were framed in thick, black eyelashes that would make a model envious. The male had a long neck, lithe muscles on a delicate frame, and was quite lean. He was also wearing what Tony had to agree was a harem slave outfit. Emerald-green, sheer pants billowed out and around the long legs, dainty slippers encased his feet, several bits of heavy jewelry were adorning the slight body including belled anklets, a heavily gemmed, wide metal belt around his waist, arm bands, and a choker like collar around his slim neck. He was wearing no top, leaving his toned pecs and abs on clear display to the world.

 

　

          Tony was feeling alarmed at this point. There was just no way that this person was just some random stranger off of the street with a get up like this. Looking extremely worried, Tony shimmied aross the vast expanse of bed, ignoring the way his legs sank into the soft pillowtop mattress and the blankets that tangled around his wet limbs, until he was right beside the strange male. He reached out and started to poke the stranger in his side. Not getting any sort of response, he then grabbed a hold of one of the fine boned shoulders and began to harshly shake the slim male.

 

　

          That got some reaction.

 

　

          The unknown male raised a hand and batted it at him before he rolled away from Tony, mumbling just loud enough to be heard.

 

　

          "Gotsa headache. Sod off."

 

　

          Tony's eyebrows shot up in shock. That was a British accent the man was sporting. Just what the hell was going on here. Determined to get some answers, Tony reached out and tightly latched onto that shoulder once again and began to shake that body hard enough to make the bed rattle and bounce.

 

　

          "Oi, you! Who ever you are, time to rise and shine!" Tony yelled out.

 

　

          "Fine, I'm up. I'm _up_ , already. Enough with the earthquake, mate," the male mumbled as he finished the roll onto his stomach and used his arms to push himself into a kneeling position, his hands rising up to rub at sleep encrusted eyes. "What's so blasted important that a man can't get a bit of sleep. And can somebody hand me a bloody headache reliever? The one I've got could stop a charging hippogryph in its tracks."

　

　

          The sleep crud sealing the eyes shut was finally rubbed away and the lids parted to reveal the most stunning green eyes that Tony had every seen. Emeralds did not have such a depth of color. Those eyes looked like a forest in spring when every possible shade of green was on display. Tony gaped at the male in shock. Said male returned Tony's shocked look with a look of confusion.

　

　

          "Who are you?" he asked, before turning his head to look around the room. "And where in the blazing hells am I? I mean, this all looks oddly familiar, but more like something I dreamed recently rather than somewhere that I planned on going."

　

　

          "Maybe we should take this out to the common room?" Pepper interjected before the stranger could get too wound up, drawing both males attention to her. She spun around and left the room with a snort, leaving the two males scrambling off of the bed and stumbling out the door after her.

　

　

          "What, in the name of Merlin, am I _wearing_? Or maybe it should be, _not_ wearing." the dark haired male muttered under his breath, just barely audible to Tony, as they walked down the hallway to the stairs that, in turn, led down to the living area. They were accompanied by the sounds of gentle chiming that came with every move the slight male made. It was an interesting choice to swear by, Tony absentmindly thought as he filed away the information for later perusal.

　

　

          As the two of them came to the stairs and began to walk down the wide steps, Tony decided that he couldn't wait any longer and thrust a hand out to the side.

　

　

          "I'm Tony Stark, obviously. And you are?"

　

　

          "Harry Potter. If you don't mind, I'll hold off on deciding whether meeting you is a pleasure or not for a bit."

　

　

          "Not at all," Tony graciously waved his other hand as his first was clasped in a firm handshake. Tony was just opening his mouth to say more when he was interrupted by the sounds of voices coming from the seating area. Puzzled, Tony bounded on ahead, only to come to a halt, actually rocking back a bit on his heels as he did so, just inside the entranceway to the main living area. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, but the view remained unchanged. He was given a gentle nudge by Harry as the man strode past.

　

　

          "No good, mate. While you obviously weren't expecting this many people, it's completely clear to me that they've settled in and dug down and won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. So just buck up."

　

　

          Tony shrugged his shoulders and snorted, before following Harry out into the large, open room, that, thanks to Loki, was more open than usual. Trust the person he'd never met before to have perfect insight on the group invading his home, sitting on his furniture, and eating and drinking his food and just generally making themselves at home. He strode past the small group settled on his couches and watching the, usually hidden, flat-screen that he had in this room. It wasn't anything special, the game room had more and larger, but it was enough to at least catch the news on and could be easily seen anywhere in the room thanks to the open floor plan. He carried on until he reached his bar, swerving around the divet in his floor, before ducking behind the counter and serving himself a drink, ignoring the covert looks being shot at Harry who had slowed down enough to let Tony get in front of him, then followed behind him all the way over to the bar where the man hopped up on a stool.

　

　

          "I really could do with something for my head, Tony," Harry quietly stated. "I wasn't kidding around when I complained about having a headache."

　

　

          Tony wordlessly fished around under the countertop and pulled out a bottle of aspirin that he handed over to the quiet male. He also reached into the mini-fridge and snagged the poor bastard something cold and caffeinated, knowing that it would help. Tony waited for Harry to crack open the drink and swig back several of the little white pills before he began questioning him. Neither male paid the slightest attention to the others who were drifting over from the sunken den or the one lanky-framed individual who dropped down from the ceiling.

　

　

          "So, you were questioning where you were," Tony casually stated as leaned against the back of the bar, his hand absentmindedly swirling the drink he had poured out for himself just for something to do. "Do you need the generalities? Because specifically, you were sleeping in mine and Pepper's bed in my tower.

　

　

          "Oh, and by the way," Tony said glancing around at the interested crowd that had gathered around. "Everybody, this is Harry Potter. Potter, this motley assortment of people are the Avengers and Pepper Pots. The tall, surfer looking guy is Thor, god of Thunder, the boyscout is Cpt. America, also known as Steve, then we got my science bro Bruce, who can turn into an awesome green rage monster, and lastly we got a pair of super spies called Natasha and Clint. Blackwidow and Hawkeye, respectively. Also if you hear a talking voice coming from the ceiling at anytime, that's just JARVIS. We just saved the world you know."

　

　

          Harry raised his drink in a silent toast as he dug through his memories.

 

　

          "We still in New York, then?" he asked, his nose scrunched up as he tried to connect the odd flashes of memories he had floating around his head. "Because, the last thing I can truly remember is going down into the tunnels under the city, checking to see whether they would pose a security risk for the...private bank, I work for. I had been checking the map I had, and couldn't find the door that was supposed to be there, so I sat down and grabbed a spot of lunch."

　

　

　

          Harry's attention withdrew completely from the room as all of his thought processes turned inward. He wasn't focused enough to censor himself as he spoke onwards.

　

　

          "My thermos got knocked over and it rolled away from me. Through the wall in front of me, in fact. Which was odd, so I got up and ran my hands over the area, checking for spells and whatnot. It felt bad, so I pulled my hands away and gave them a shake before placing them back on the area. I really had to know what was there and if it was a danger to my employers. I remember my wrist getting painfully grabbed and then being pulled through. There was a sharp point pressed to my chest, then my brain felt like warm fuzz which I tried to fight."

　

　

          A pale, slender hand reached up and absently played with the metal collar around his slim neck.

　

　

          "I can sort of recall this being locked around me, then everything after that is like some half-forgotten dream interspersed with blue," Harry blushed, then paled. Before he could continue onwards, an owl flew in through the broken window and landed on the bar in front of Harry. He reached out a trembling hand, his face still pale, and untied a scroll from the owl under the watchful, interested eyes of the Avengers, who had gathered even closer, Steve even taking the extra bar stool. The owl promptly flew off once relieved of its burden.

　

　

         Gathering his courage, and ignoring Tony who was glaring at the place the owl rested and muttering about disinfecting wipes, Harry pushed back hard at the glimpses of the last few days that were popping up in his head and glanced at the missive's seal.

　

　

          "Okay, that's a bit not good, I would think," Harry muttered as he recognized the seal of the American Department of Magics. Cracking the seal, Harry unrolled the parchment out on the counter in front of himself and began to read. As he did so, his already pale face began to tint slintly green and a hand rose up to cover his mouth.

　

　

          "Toilet!" Harry gasped out through his fingers.

　

　

          "Just back down the hallway where you entered the room from," Pepper answered, her eyes brimming with concern as the male shot up out of his seat and took off running. She raised her voice after him to be heard over the pounding footsteps and wildly jingling bells, "It's the first door on the left!"

　

　

          Sighing she turned back to the bar, where she saw Tony, Clint, and Natasha huddled over the odd piece of mail. Exasperated, she stalked up to the three of them and tried to pull away the poor man's mail from their hands.

　

　

          "You can't read that! That's someone's _mail_ ," she stressed to them. "It's a federal offense!"

　

　

          "Um, no. Not really," Tony absentmindedly answered her. "Only if we _opened_ his mail. He just left it laying around after opening it, which means that it's fair game.

　

　

          "Did you know that they was an American Department of Magics?" Tony asked, switching topics in mid conversation like he often did. "Apparently our man mystery is now Thor's brother-in-law. Congrats on that, by the way, big guy. That's what this letter is. Congratulations to the Lord Potter-Black on his recent bonding to the god Loki Odinson and thanks for choosing to do so in America, blah blah blah. Also asking Lord mystery to consider adopting from here if he chooses to forego a potion and spell assisted pregnancy in favor of blood adoption.''

　

 

          "Bonding?!" Thor looked stunned and collasped on the stool that had been so hastily vacated by Harry. "Loki is bonded? I have a-"

　

　

          Thor halted and his contenance darkened as he suddenly remembered just what the very much smaller male had shared of his memories.

　

　

          "I do not think it was consensual," he growled, disappointed once again in his brother and his choices.

　

　

          The faces of the group blanched as they too realized that the small man was yet another victim of Loki's staff. Clint looked almost as green as Harry did, just before running off.

　

 

          "I think that I remember "meeting" him," Clint quietly said, his voice wavering. "It was just before Stuttgart. Dr. Selvig needed some special metal from this one meteorite and so I burst into this really opulent room that hadn't been there earlier to let Loki know my next objective, only to find him naked along with someone I had never seen before. Loki left the room with me and the other male, dressing him in that get up with his magic."

 

　

          A quiet, but musical, jingle of bells drew their attention from Clint's quiet confession to the entrance of the room where Harry was standing, tears gathering in his eyes and making those green orbs even more stunning. Surprisingly , it was Natasha who moved to the slender male first, offering comfort, followed immediately by Clint.

 

　

          "It will be alright. We'll get this taken care off and see to it that you get a divorce," she quietly stated, placing her arm around slender, but masculine, shoulders and steering the shocky male down into the pit and onto the black leather sectional.

 

　

          "No, it won't work," Harry quietly refuted. "I know that you need more information, and at this point, screw the International Statute of Secrecy, because, really, aliens? _and gods_? And I will answer your questions because anyone that saves the world is entitled to know about everything they've laid down their lives for, but the short answer is that I cannot get a divorce. If it were a marriage, then yes. It could be done. We were _bonded_. That means that our magic connected and we are now linked till the end of our lives. And the collar around my neck is a pretty good indication that I am the consort in this, not the bonded."

　

　

          No one knew what to say at that point. While more information to clarify what Harry was babbling on about would be _extremely_ welcome, the emerald-eyed male looked so distraught that everyone was hesitant to break the silence. It was Thor that finally mustered up the courage to do something. The massive god rose from the stool, strode across the short distance, and picked up Harry, cuddling the other tightly to him. So large was Thor, and so petite was Harry, that it looked like a father hugging his child.

 

　

          "Welcome to the family, husband of my brother. Mother will love you and Father will honor you. I am most pleased to meet you and shall, in the place of my brother, see to it that the customs are observed, Lord of the Midgardian House of Potter-Black. You shall have the archway, the crown, and the trees shall be planted."

 

　

          Harry burst into tears, interspersed with hiccuping laughter, as he wrapped his lithe arms around the massive shoulders and planted a kiss on the bearded cheek. Turning his head slightly to the side, Harry rested it against the broad, muscular chest and soaked up the comfort being so freely given. When Thor went to sit down, Harry merely slid his legs out of the way and settled down on the thunder god's lap, leaning in again when the tall male was comfortable. A large hand rose up and began to gently, soothingly rub on his bare back. The feeling of skin to skin contact made bile rise up as it triggered more flashes of what occured during the time he was bespelled and suddenly, Harry couldn't wait any longer to remove what he could of the costume he was in.

 

　

          Raising his head and looking around made Harry realise that more time had passed than he thought. The sun was almost completely set as he looked out the windows at the spectacular view and everyone had spread out and were doing little things to keep busy.

 

　

          Tony was standing at an odd looking desk with Bruce right beside him. Both were looking at several floating screens that, if Harry didn't know for a fact that Tony Stark was a genius, billionaire muggle, he would have sworn were magic. One of the two would, on occasion, reach out a hand and interact with the floating screens while talking to a voice coming from the ceiling. Natasha was seated at the end of the sofa. She appeared to be reading a book, but would, every so often, raise her head to glance around the room before watching the television a bit and returning her attention to the printed pages once again. Clint was no where to be seen, but Harry recalled that the lithely muscled man had dropped down from the ceiling and assumed that he was roosting back up in the rafters once again. Pepper was no where in sight, but Harry could hear her in the distance ordering what sounded like enough pizza to feed a small army. Steve had claimed the lone chair on the other side of the round table from where he and Thor were seated and looked to be sketching. Something about the chair was trying to trigger another memory, but Harry pushed it away, determined to see about getting into some proper clothing.

　

　

          Clearing his throat had all eyes in the room focused on him and Thor's massive hands moving to clasp him tightly.

　

　

          "Could someone lend me something to wear? I do not know where my things ended up and I truly do not feel up to summoning them tonight. Even just a robe would be wonderful."

　

　

          "Sure, no problem," Tony beamed at him. "I've got lots here to chose from. Although," Tony eyed Harry appraisingly, "if you don't mind, you would probably fit into some of Pep's things better."

　

　

          "Yes, please. That would be more than fine if she doesn't mind lending some of her things to me. If that would be a hassle, I have plenty of experience in wearing larger articles of clothing. My relatives, whom I grew up with, did not wish to spend more on me than needed, so hand-me-downs from my much larger cousin were the rule."

　

　

          "Of course you can borrow something!" Pepper exclaimed as she entered the room near the end of the conversation. "I just got the pizza ordered. It'll be here in about half an hour."

　

　

          Harry flashed a grateful smile at the kind and beautiful red-head, getting up from the warm and comfortable lap as he did so. He was going to go back to the bathroom he had used earlier when a thoughtful expression crossed over his face. Reaching down, Harry felt along the wide belt hanging low on his hips and providing the only bit of coverage from prying eyes as the pants were entirely too sheer, even with the color, to hide much, and the slits he had found up the side which were hidden by the massive amount of material had been the only reason he had been able to use the facilities earlier. While he had been in a hurry earlier, and could pass off not finding the clasp as he was in an upset panic, and he truly could not recall what he had done about the matter while under the blue haze, he now knew without a shadow of a doubt, that the belt had no means of removal.

　

　

          Blushing slightly, he turned to Thor, who had remained seated while Harry fumbled with the broad, jeweled belt that encased his slender hips.

　

　

          "I will need some help getting undressed. I can find no clasp to allow me to open the belt."

　

　

          "Of course! I would be most pleased to assist," Thor smiled broadly, sliding to the edge of the seat and framing Harry with his legs. Bending down slightly, because even sitting, he was taller than his brother's husband, Thor peered at the belt, taking in all of the details as he reached out placed his hands around Harry's waist to turn him so that the belt could be seen from all sides. Narrowing his eyes as he studied the gems and patternwork, Thor flexed his fingers before placing them on an area that looked to be his best bet. Grasping at the metal, he was halted before he could even begin to use his strength by the man of iron placing a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

　

　

          "Hold up, would you? I've got some tools in my lab that'll cut this no sweat. While I have no doubts as to your strength, lets make sure that we don't do anything that might cause damage to Lord mystery here and use the proper tools."

　

　

          Harry wasn't given any say in the matter as the bouyent inventor grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him along behind as Tony moved to the elevator.

　

　

          "Don't bother waiting for us. This will only take a few minutes, ten tops, and fifteen at the very outside. Pepper, love, why don't you be the sweet heart I know you are and bring some clothes to the lab. Clint, Steve, you two could go get the pizza from the lobby when it gets here. It's already paid for, including generous tip. Natasha, I'm sure you know where the kitchen actually is. You wanna take Thor with you and grab some drinks?"

　

　

          As the doors slid shut, everyone shared a look that screamed 'what can you do, it's Tony' before getting a move on and did as he suggested/ordered. So when the hyper active, child-like man came back up with a Harry Potter re-dressed in red sweatpants that had been cut short to fit his height and a heavy-metal tee shirt that hung off of his shoulders, baring his neck and showing everyone that the gem laden and shining metal collar was still on, it was to a table loaded down with cold soft drinks and open pizza boxes scattered around everywhere there was a flat surface. Tony ignored the puzzled looks he was getting from people who first looked at Harry and the collar still on display, then moved their attention to the person who said he tools that would remove the jewelry.

　

　

          Harry easily interpreted the looks, having had much experience with the practice in the wizarding world, and decided to answer the unvoiced questions for them. Eyeing the pizza wistfully, Harry decided to grab some first, then talk. Looking around for a plate, and seeing none, Harry did what he saw everyone else had done and tore off the lid from a box, loading it up with several of the large, greasy slices. Snagging a cola looking fizzy drink, Harry slid into a seat next to Thor, leaning slightly into his new brother-in-law, before biting into the hot, cheesy, saucy slice. He let out a sigh of pure contentment at the first taste of it on his tongue. That taste seemed to awaken an appetite he didn't know he had and he demolished several pieces in a row before taking a bit of a breather and drinking some of his fizzy drink. Finally feeling a bit more like himself, Harry decided to take pity on the group and interrupted the small talk going on around him.

　

　

          "I'm sure you've all been wondering about the collar still being on," he calmly stated, screwing the cap back on the fizzy drink. "In the wizarding world, which is what I am by the way, a wizard, it is common pratice for the consort portion of a bonded pair to wear a sign of that status. Coronets were very common for centuries, then bonding cuffs came into style, collars have been in and out of fashion for millenia and are the most recognized symbol of a bonded consort, while rings are very rarely utilized as they are truly used only for weddings and indicate a lesser status than a full bond. Earrings are currently on the upside for showing a bond, with both of the pair, or the members of the rare triad, getting a piercing. They show their status with special stones, placement, and number of piercings."

 

　

          "As Loki gave me this collar, it may only be removed by him. My magic will ensure that as it now as swirls of Loki's magic entwined within it. Regardless of how it came to be, our magic is truly compatible and will happily enforce the bond," Harry looked regretfully at the last slice of pizza on his lid, before sliding forward enough to rest the makeshift plate on the table. "I have asked Tony to see to it that the rest of the jewelry, which was a solid matter conjuring apparently and will last, gets auctioned off and the proceeds used to assist orphans from this attack. It is the least that I can do."

　

　

          "Also," here Harry leaned back and snuggled into Thor's side, seeking out comfort that the god was only to pleased to be able to offer the other, "I shall need to seek out a healer. That would be my people's version of a doctor. While Tony aided in the removal of the belt, his hands on my waist triggered a memory of Loki laying hands on me, his blue eyes flashing brightly, as he said would use me to beget an army of magical godlings. While most wizards and witches need an assist to get pregnant with the members of the same sex, there are those with a creature bloodline that have no difficulties, of which both the Potters and the Blacks have in the family trees. Also, I recall my mythology well enough to know that Loki is powerful enough, and has enough experience with children and pregnancies, to see to it that I am capable of carrying."

　

　

          That announcement lit up a firestorm of intense conversation, only Harry, snuggled in tightly to Thor who had pulled the petite male onto his lap once again, and Thor himself, failed to participate. Thor sat there, gently rubbing his hand over the back of the silently crying wizard who was keeping his face buried against Thor's chest as he let out all of his feelings. Only once the group was again quiet, did Thor open his mouth to speak, and when he did so, it released an even greater level of chaos.

　

　

          "But my brother has green eyes. Not blue."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. There is no given time frame in the movie for certain things, so I gave an educated guess based on some experience in maintenance and repair. Tony has to do some repairs (he was shown wielding, that takes a bit) and while they show the moving van on the way, and Erik set up on the tower, no hint is given as to how they got into the tower. JARVIS would be a mother to get past I'm sure, especially as they needed the arc reactor to stay on which eliminates the easy way of just using a frickin' EMP.
> 
>  
> 
> All witches [völur] are descended from Widening Wolf  
> All transsexual sorcerers [Seiðberendr] from the Tree of Intent  
> All sorcerers [Seiðmennir] from Black Head”  
> (Hyndluljóð, st. Poetic Edda)  
> “Wed to the Wand” – the Völva, a Norse Witch
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A massive fricking shout out to all those who took the time to review. It really lit the fires of inspiration in me and led to this being turned out in record time as I really was tentative on what to write. This will be the end though, at least until Avengers 2 comes out and I can see what they did and where my story can squeeze in.


	3. Chapter 3

 

          Thor stared blankly out of the massive wall of windows, absently watching the sky slowly catch fire as the sun, unseen from this angle, rose over the broken mess that had been made of the great city several days previously. A whimper and a wiggle drew his attention to the small body that was occupying his lap and he absent mindedly lifted up one of his large hands, which he used to gently rub at the other's back, soothing the male back into a semblance of peaceful sleep. Thor was under no illusions as to how truly peaceful that slumber was as the slight male was probably reliving the nightmare he had been living for the few days previously in his dreams. The thought made Thor tighten his hold around the male briefly before he focused himself and released his arms from around the dark-haired male.

 

 

          It was still just too hard for him to get around what he had been told last night about what his brother had done to this poor male and he had spent the night dozing on the sofa, instead of claiming the bed offered to him by the warrior and fellow Avenger, Tony Stark, in a generous offer of hospitality. Thor, however, just couldn't bring himself to get up and place his new brother-in-law down on his own bed; leaving the male alone in a strange place. And he knew that it would be even worse if he took the man, who had fallen asleep in his arms as he cried out his heartache over Loki and what his brother had done, to sleep with him in the offered bed. Also, his thoughts were swirling about too rapidly to allow for much slumber, as the shocking revelation that Loki might not be the one controlling his actions kept popping up in his foremost thoughts after the little male's revelation of memories of _blue_ eyes in Loki's face, even if they were only for the briefest of moments.

 

 

          Thus why Thor was still up to greet the dawn, even though he was so tired in body, mind, and spirit that he wished for nothing more than the sweet embrace of oblivion to claim him and hold him as he slumbered for days on end. He would only be staying on Midguard for a couple of days longer at most as friends Bruce and Tony toiled to create something that would contain the mighty Tesseract while allowing him to tap into its awesome power to transport himself and his brother back home once again, where Loki would face justice for the crimes he committed. Thor suddenly raised a hand and scrubbed hard at his face. While justice needed to be seen to, Thor would also have to ensure that whatever was done to Loki would have to adverse affects on the little one that had been forcibly bonded to his brother and the heir or heirs that dwelt within the slim body.

 

 

          That thought brought a scowl to Thor's face.

 

 

          While normally, Thor would consider himself a temperate and easy going man, the thought of what his brother had done to the tiny Midgardian _Seiðberendr_ inflamed him with its injustice and lack of honor. He had not had a chance to truly have speech with his brother since finding out about Loki's new bonded, and Thor was honestly not looking forward to doing such, but he needed to hear from Loki the reasons why he had done what he did: both in regards to allying himself with the honorless Chitauri and why he had acted as he did in regards to Harry's person.

 

 

          A long, low rumble drew him out of his thoughts and was the cause for a rueful, abashed look to spread across his face as his stomach made itself known. While the food called "pizza" from the night before was most excellent and had been greatly enjoyed as he ate his fill, his warrior's body was truly efficient in the manner in which his food was consumed, thus making regular, large meals the rule for him. A stirring on his lap and the pulling away of the bundle of heat that filled it indicated that his faint hope that his brother's bonded had been able to continue with his slumber was unfounded. Sighing slightly, Thor looked downwards with his weary blue eyes only to be met by equally weary looking emerald green ones that had a small gleam of humor shining deep within them.

 

 

          "Hungry, huh?" the small male quietly asked, even as he rose from the broad lap of the God of Thunder. "Well, come on then. Let's find the kitchen."

 

 

          "There is no need son of James-" Thor began, only to be interrupted by Harry.

 

 

          "I distinctly remember telling you, just before I fell into an exhausted slumber, that my name was Harry and that I expected you to call me as such. After all," Harry said with a pained smile, "we are family now."

 

 

         Thor gave a sharp nod of assent even as he allowed the petite male to haul him to his feet while politely ignoring the sheen of tears that brightened those green, green eyes.

 

 

          "JARVIS? Could you please be a dear and help us find the kitchen?" Harry looked up at the ceiling as he hesitantly cast his question out into the air.

 

 

          "Of course, Harry," responded the ever calm voice of the A.I. "Merely go down the hallway, past the stairwell that leads to the bedroom level, and at the end of the corridor, you will find the room in question."

 

 

         "Thank you, JARVIS," Harry quietly responded before stepping off, Thor close on his heels.

 

 

          As they walked, Thor kept his place behind the other male and thus was able to observe the way the _Seiðberendr_ moved. It was fascinating to watch, Thor decided as he observed the way the slight male moved down the hallway in a manner that could only be described as a cross between dancing and an experienced warrior's cautious stride. Upon arrival at the kitchen, Harry pushed Thor onto one of the stools that waited for use at a tall counter near the center of the room.

 

 

          "Now I'm just guessing, so please feel free to speak up and correct me, but I'm thinking that you have even less of an idea on how to use these appliances than I do," Harry calmly stated as he looked around the extremely futuristic looking kitchen.

 

 

          "Indeed," Thor said uneasily as he took in the room that was a marvel of all that was shiny and new, filled with items that he would not even be willing to hazard a guess at. "I must admit my defeat in this matter, as well as inform you that baring spitting a fresh kill over an open fire, I am greatly lacking in the skills of the hearth and home, for that is not a task for a warrior on Asgard."

 

 

          "Figures," Harry muttered quietly under his breath before striding determinedly forwards. Grabbing the handle on what he was guessing, and hoping, was the refrigerator, he gave it a tug. A sigh of relief slipped out of him as he took in the sight of the fully, loaded shelves that were revealed to his sight as the light came on and a cold draft crept out. Peering within, and shuffling a few things to one side or another, Harry came to a decision. With a sharp nod of his head, and a few quiet words to himself, Harry began to pull items off of the shelves.

 

 

          "It's your lucky day," Harry stated with a subdued air of satisfaction. "I _do_ know my way about..."hearth and home", I believe is how you referred to it, thanks to the not-so-loving care that my relatives bestowed upon me as I grew up under their roof. So, based on what is in the refrigerator and the number of people that I'm sure will be popping out of the woodwork as they smell food _and_ the bloody insane amount that was consumed by the same people last night, I think scrambled eggs in the biggest pan this place offers, a pan for bacon and a pan for sausage with several rounds to cook up an army's amount of them, and finally, I'll be making my Grandmother's pancakes up.

 

 

          "While I did not have the chance to know them, and my Aunt Petunia refused to speak to me about them," Harry quietly talked as he began to open various doors and drawers in search of cookware, "I was able to learn bits and bobs about them as I was made to clean and cook. I found pictures of them one year when I was made to clean out the attic so I know what they looked like and when set to cooking, I had access to all of the recipes in the household, including Grandmother Evans' hand-written out cards."

 

 

          Thor listened to the rambling as he quietly sat, not entirely sure about the terms used to name the foods, and watched the lithe male finish setting up, before he took a step back away from the food and twisted his mane of dark hair up into a large bun that he promptly skewered with a long, thin, metal stick that he had taken out of one of the many drawers. Harry then glided over to the sink, and, seeing no handles, cautiously waved his hand under the spigot, jumping slightly when water poured out but quickly settled back down as he set out to scrub his hands clean before preparing the meal.

 

 

          Thor was amazed as he watched the other go about the actual cooking. Not a movement was wasted as Harry went from prepping ingredients to actually cooking. In fact, the nearest comparison that Thor could make placed the entire activity as akin to a sword drill with its precision. It was fascinating to the God of Thunder as he lost track of the time and was able to completely ignore the complaints of his empty, needy stomach as it made its demands upon him.

 

 

          Until, suddenly, a plate massively laden down with piles of cured, cooked meats and a _mound_ of bright yellow, fluffy, steaming eggs was plopped down in front of him, followed by a second plate that bore a stack of flat cakes almost as high as Mjölnir that overflowed with a translucent brown sauce. Taking a closer look at the flat cakes, Thor could see that they had a purplish-blue berry in them, but before he could do more than open his mouth, Harry quietly informed him that these were the 'pancakes' he had talked about and that Harry choose to cook them with blueberries in them, as it was a delicious way to get some fresh fruit, and that the sauce was a sweetener called 'maple syrup'. Thor gave a shrug at that, not recognizing the name, but took the offered fork and enthusiastically attacked the offered meal.

 

 

          "What a feast! You are a cook of some magnificence, Harry!" Thor happily blurted out after his first bite of the pancakes.

 

 

          "What's this about a _feast_?" was heard from the doorway at the same time as Harry asked, "What would you care to drink?"

 

 

          Thor swiveled his head around, still chewing enthusiastically, saw that both Tony and Bruce were standing there: Bruce looking somewhat confused and Tony looking over at Thor and Harry in interest, both looking a bit more rested as though they had finally gotten a bit of sleep and dressed in new, clean clothes. Raising a hand, Thor beckoned the two of them over, which Bruce did with a shuffling, awkwardly apologetic gait and Tony did with a bound and a skip in his step. Thor swallowed hastily and gestured at the plates set before him, then at the stove where Harry was dishing up more food for the new arrivals.

 

 

          "My brother's husband has great skills in the realm of the hearth and the home and has graciously provided the means for us to break our fast by the work of his own two hands," Thor beamed at the other two as the took the pair of stool on his right hand side. Turning his head back to the front once again, Thor finally answered Harry's question, "I would, were I still on Asgard sitting at my father's table, join my morning meal with a flagon or three of a good strong ale or stout, but I have observed that is not what is done down here on Midgard, so I will leave it to you to choose for me, brother Harry."

 

 

          Harry flashed Thor a smile that was both painful and pleased when he called him "brother", but didn't object to it as he moved over to the refrigerator once again and looked within it, ignoring the exclamations of delight coming from Tony and the quiet, sincere thanks from Bruce. Finally, Harry seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled out several different containers of juice as well as numerous smaller ones that Thor recognized as yoghurt containers from the appliance, setting them on the counter nearest him while the three eating kept an interested eye on him. Harry, obviously looking for something, began to open and close the cabinets before suddenly spinning around and fixing Tony with a look.

 

 

          "All right, where do you keep your blender?" Harry asked.

 

 

          "In the kitchen?" Tony replied with a hopeful expression on his face, knowing that his answer wasn't going to fly with the wizard Lord.

 

 

          "Sorry," Tony continued with an abashed grin as he ruffled up the hair on the back of his head, "Pep would know since she was the one that ordered everything and is usually the only one of the two of us that makes any use of this room. I normally just live on takeout or call for a chef to come here and cook for me if I'm not eating out somewhere."

 

 

          "Brilliant," Harry loudly muttered and went back to his search. Several long moments, and one cabinet that had been almost completely emptied out, later, Harry was triumphantly holding the looked for appliance aloft as he spun around and danced. Placing it on the counter and plugging it in, Harry quickly poured in some juice, as well as several yoghurts, before grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter and putting the peeled fruit in as well. After a bit of noise, Harry was plopping a large glass full of the resulting mixture down in front of Thor while giving him an expectant look. Thor wasn't too sure about it, but wasn't about to upset the wizard more than he already, rightfully, was and so lifted the glass and took a cautious swallow that quickly turned into several long gulps. Putting the glass down, Thor was met by Harry's face beaming at him in joy before Harry flashed away again to get the drinks that Tony and Bruce were requesting. Well...friend Bruce was quietly asking anyway, friend Tony was whining.

 

 

          Thor set about finishing his meal, only absent-mindedly paying attention as the rest of the Avengers entered the kitchen, only to be bullied into sitting somewhere while Harry filled plates and cups and cooked up several more batches of food for them all.

 

 

          He had somewhat seen it, last night when Harry had first entered the room when Tony was still standing stunned in the door and Harry had just been a slight, attractive male dressed as a pleasure slave and was, as yet, unknown to Thor. But this morning, when the petite male had sent that beaming smile, so full of happiness, towards him, Thor had had his breath stolen by the delicate male's beauty and lost himself in watching all that the male did: how he moved, the way that he cared about each person in the room as he ensured that they ate well and inquired about their health and how well they slept even though he had never before met them, the fact that he obviously welcomed _Thor_ even though it was his own brother that acted with such a lack of honor towards the slight male in the manner of his claiming and bonding.

 

 

           Absent-mindedly, Thor politely turned down fifth helpings of the excellent food and excused himself from the room, going back down the hallway to stand at the broken windows and look out over the city that they had fought so hard to protect and save such a very short time ago.

 

 

           'What does this mean,' Thor thought to himself. 'And what of my Lady Jane? She has been there with me from the moment when first I touched foot upon the soil of Midgard in centuries. She is fierce of heart with a soul that is gentle and wise. She has taught me much and I am truly a better person for the lessons Lady Jane helped me to learn.'

 

 

           Thor stood there, lost in his thoughts and memories, weighing what he knew about both Harry and Jane versus what he knew of Asgard and the very few mortals that had been gifted with an immortal life there. What it all boiled down to, was that the mortal had to _truly earn_ such a great gift, for not everyone had the proper mindset for a life that would span eons and the results of someone with that much power turning to evil or madness were unpleasant to say the least.

 

 

           The other major thought for Thor was a question. Not if he loved Jane, for he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her and always, _always_ would, but the manner in which he loved her. As he stood there in thought, a small body gently made itself known by leaning into his large bulk and Thor easily, without thought, wrapped his arms around the other person and pulled his armful to him, holding the other securely, but not too tightly. Finally coming to a conclusion, that he loved Jane as a mentor, friend, guide, teacher, and wise sister, as someone who could steer him onto a better path and help him make the wiser choices in life , but not as a man should love his wife and life partner, Thor was able to draw his thoughts back into the world around him.

 

 

          Blinking heavily, as though he had forgotten to do so for some time, Thor felt someone in his arms and looked down. Only to stifle a loud chuckle at the sight of Harry, happily curled up in his hold, reading a scroll. Looking around the room, Thor saw that everyone had finished eating and come out to join him in the large room, but had found various things to do to keep entertained. Thor had to stifle a further chuckle as he took in the disgruntled looks Tony kept shooting between the little one in his arms and an owl that could only be described as smug looking that was perched on the mantle.

 

 

          "What have you there," Thor quietly asked, amusement rife within his voice.

 

 

          "Hmm...Oh, this. It's just my creature heritage family tree. I had ordered one from the goblins some time ago and it finally came," Harry absently replied. "The _familiae haereditatem_ potion used to check for inheritances and heirs only reveals three generations back, if they are magical, and absolutely fails when it comes to recognizing creatures unless they are full blooded. In other words, if your great-great grandmother on one side was a Benbecula Mermaid, and you had a great-grandfather who was a Selkie on the other side of the family tree, but **you didn't know it because the parchment didn't show it** , you might cause yourself some problems by moving inland, away from the coast where they would have settled. And since some of the problems that that could cause might be life threatening, most families take care to do a full creature tree every few generations and try to take care as to which families they marry into. Also, some blood just doesn't react well at all if it is mixed within a set number of generations: for instance, Dark Elf and Jophiel descendents shouldn't ever marry until after the fifth generation because the combination would only have a 5 percent chance of having a viable child together, most having been stillborn or miscarried.

 

 

           "I had had to have one done because, if my parents or grandparents had one, I sure couldn't find it, and it is well known that those in the Noble Houses and Lines have interbreed and intermarried to a ridiculous extent, thus opening me up to several odd inheritances. For instance," Harry rolled the scroll until it was near the top, "It seems that when the last Peverell descendent, one Anastas Cedany Gloriana, married into the Potter family, she brought several creature lines with her, the most dominant being Thestral which gives its descendents a gift towards the spiritual and necromancy."

 

 

           "What are some of those? I've never heard of them!" Tony spoke up right at Thor's elbow, causing him to start and pull away slightly in surprise. He had been so caught up in Harry's verbal musings and absentminded explanations that he had failed to note what was occurring within the room itself, and so never noticed Tony sidling up along side of himself and Harry, or the way the others had slid in a little closer and were giving Harry a great deal of attention.

 

 

           "Oh...," Harry blushed under the intense scrutiny Tony was giving him. "Well uh, I'm sure you know what a mermaid is and a Selkie is pretty common in muggle myths as well, being a seal that can set aside its skin and walk on the shores like a man, but a Jophiel is an angelic like creature known for their beauty and fierceness in battle, and a Thestral is a winged, skeletal horse like creature that can only be seen by someone that knows and accepts what death is. A Dark Elf is _very_ distant kin to the High Elves but lives underground, is extremely violent and cunning, has dark hued skin tending towards black with subtle shading, and strikingly white, or lightly hued hair. Their descendents have a hard time mixing their blood lines with any one else because the Dark Elf blood is so potent and does funny things when mixed with other creature blood. For instance, I went to school with the heir to the Zabini line, which is one of the most prominent ones to feature the Dark Elf heritage as they have been claimed as mates by several Dark Elves throughout the millenia, and somewhere down the years, some odd reaction between various creature lines has led to the fact that if a spouse is unfaithful to one of the Zabini line, the next time the married couple sleep together, the unfaithful one will die."

 

 

           "What!? Wait a minute! One of your ancestors fucked a zombie horse!" Tony exclaimed in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

 

 

          "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Pepper screamed as she moved across the room from near the bar so fast that Harry thought she had apparated. "That is an appalling thing to say to someone, no matter -"

 

 

          Pepper was interrupted before she could really get some momentum going on her haranguing of Tony by a the sounds of giggling coming from Thor's direction. When she turned her irritated face that way, Thor used his head to gesture to the body he was holding in his arms. Harry, seeing the red head turned her ire towards him, immediately attempted to look somber and contrite as he opened his mouth to apologize.

 

 

          "Thank you for attempt at an intervention, Ms. Potts-"

 

 

          "Call me Pepper please, everyone does."

 

 

          "Pepper then," Harry said with a slight smile, "but only if you make sure to return the favor by calling me Harry. In fact that goes for everyone here. But getting back to the matter at hand, Tony's comment _was_ really funny if slightly inaccurate as it seems that my ancestor was on the, ah, _receiving_ end, if you will.

 

 

          "Something to keep in mind when dealing with magic and its beings and creations," Harry continued on, changing the subject as he did so. "Is that magic has its own set of rules, well they're really more of a set of guidelines to be honest, and physics and the other hard sciences rarely come into play, let alone take a starring role. A prime example would be our maths: simple math, like you would learn in primary, is still used of course, but the higher maths in our world take the form of something called _Arithmancy_ , which is really only form of divination based on assigning numerical values to a word or phrase, traditionally done in our world with ancient runes.

 

 

          "Now if you don't mind," Harry apologetically nod towards the flabbergasted looking Avengers and Pepper, "I have a few questions that I need to talk to Thor about. Is there anywhere that we could have a _private_ conversation? And please take no offence at this, but that also means that JARVIS needs to be excluded."

 

 

          Pepper pushed away her mental daze and focused her attention back on a sheepish looking Harry, who was still safely enclosed within Thor's large arms.

 

 

          "Of course! May I recommend simply taking this to the room that Thor was offered last night? It's just up the stairs, turn to the right, and count the doors until you reach the fifth one on the left. JARVIS has strict orders involving anything that occurs within the privacy of the bedrooms. Mainly that anything that occurs there is to remain _private_ no matter what Tony tries, unless it is something that might cause _immediate_ harm, or is a plot to cause long term trouble."

 

 

          Thor nodded his head, forced himself to release the petite _Seiðberendr_ , and simply followed after as Harry left the room with all of its curious occupants. Shortly after arriving in the bedroom, with Thor now sitting on the massive bed with his back propped up against the headboard by a veritable _army_ of pillows, Harry unrolled the scroll across the foot of the bed, then began to pace. Harry suddenly halted, ran a hand over his face, then freed his long hair and used both fingers to shake it out of the bun it had spent the morning in.

 

 

          "I am going to apologize in advance here, Thor, but some of the questions I need answers to are going to be pretty invasive and rude. On the flip side, you will be getting some information about me and my family that is _only_ supposed to stay within the family as creature lines are considered a family secret. The reason for that is if an enemy of the family got ahold of the information, it could be used to figure out weaknesses, strengths, and everything in between. Oh, there are always several creatures that are known, if only because of all the intermarrying the Purebloods and Noble lines have done, but the full list is a closely guarded secret.

 

 

          "What I need to ask is about the truths of the myths surrounding you and your family. Specifically involving Loki and his being adopted. In primary, I remember covering several of the myths of the world, including several Norse myths which state that Loki was a Jotun that had been adopted by your father."

 

 

           "Yes," Thor stated simply, seeing no need to hide such information from the newest family member. "How such knowledge came to be here on Midgard when such information was unknown on Asgard is beyond my ken, but it is true. My father finally told us the truth; that Loki was a runt placed out to die and that the Allfather found him and brought him home as his second son."

 

 

          "Okay," Harry said as he bent over the laid out scroll. "That will help slightly as _Loki's_ ," Harry spat out the name, "contribution is well know at least."

 

 

          "May I ask what you need the knowledge for and what you are searching for on the scroll," Thor quietly asked.

 

 

           "I was being perfectly serious out there when I said that the bloodlines in my world are full of odd creature blood and inheritances. They can do some _really_ bizarre things when crossed. Traditions have come about to ensure nothing dangerous or too nasty occurs anymore, unlike the horror stories from centuries past, mainly involving betrothal contracts between children that have been meticulously researched beforehand, but some families will also marry outside the lines, choosing a muggleborn who brings in clean magic and lessens the consequences of all of those various interactions for future generations. I had mentioned the Zabini line which suffers from one of the deadly forms, but another friend of mine came from a line that suffered from an over-abundance of _fertility_ of all things, that would only cease when the bearer had either birthed a daughter, which was extremely rare in that family, or had become too old to safely bare children."

 

 

          "I need to know what effect the Jotun blood will have on the child or children that bastard forced on me," Harry turned haunted looking eyes to Thor as he gave that quiet statement, placing one hand over his lower abdomen. "All family creature charts have a section that links to the goblins main archives and will allow for instant study on any new creatures that might have suddenly claimed a member of the family as a mate. Which is how most of the blood has entered the wizarding families to begin with, and how most of the information remains in the family unless the claiming was done in public or the creature is too easily recognizable when they go _out_ in public, as the betrothal contract negotiations are locked down so that no one can even remember what lines are being crossed after it has been determined what would come of the pairing. Hence why it is so necessary to buy a new chart every few generations."

 

 

          Harry turned his attention back to the scroll and, after a period of examination where he clearly didn't find what he was looking for, placed his finger on the parchment near the bottom where there was only blank space. Thor felt a pulse of something at the same time as Harry's finger flashed white and he spoke.

 

 

          "Jotun blood, cross reference Harry James Potter-Black. Also, information regarding the dissolution of a forced bond."

 

 

          Several long minutes passed by in tense silence that Thor felt no need to break as he watched Harry pace back and forth before the parchment began to fill up with an ornate script. Harry let out a strangled yell and snatched up the scroll, letting his eyes run all over the new writing as he frantically took in the information. Letting out a sigh, Harry's eyes filled with tears and his shoulders took a decided slump as he collapsed onto the bed as his eyes neared the end of the new information.

 

 

          "Would you tell me what it is that is troubling you? I would gladly help carry the burden that now weighs you down," Thor quietly spoke up as he slid around until he was sitting beside the other male and able to wrap an arm around him.

 

 

          "Well, what would you like first?" Harry choked out, just on this side of hysterics. "The bad news or the worst news?"

 

 

          "With whichever is burdening you the most."

 

 

          "The only means of getting a bond dissolution, short of death as that tends mean the death of _both_ of the bondmates except under some rather odd circumstances, is to have a family member join the bond, making it a tri- or even a quad- bond, let it settle for a length of time that would have to be determined by the use of Arithmancy, then the unwanted member of the bond can be safely severed. There are several things that determine the length of the multi-bond before the severing can occur, including, and in this case the highly relevent fact, of pregnancy. The babes take what they need to survive and grow from their sire through the bond magic."

 

 

          Thor said nothing at that, merely making a note as it further strengthened something that had begun to play on his mind since Harry had given him that dazzling smile at breakfast, and let out a noise that indicated that he wished to hear more even as he pulled the petite male onto his lap once again.

 

 

           "At that brings me to the other bit of new information. It will be "babes", in a sense. The goblins ran several calculations after doing their research and have determined that the Jotun blood is interacting with two other creature lines, one from the Potter family and one from the Black line that was only strengthened when my Godfather did a blood adoption on me one Christmas to further draw out the Black blood that I had already inherited from a paternal Grandmother so that I was able to claim the Black Lordship after him. I will be having twins thanks to that. Only they will be a very special sort of twins, as they will be absolutely identical; from their looks to their very magic. More of a clone of each other really."

 

 

          Harry burst out into tears and buried his face into Thor's chest. Thor comforted him as best as he was able, patting and rubbing at his slender, muscular back. After getting Harry to quiet down except for the occasional hiccough, Thor rose with Harry in his arms and resettled the two of them back up at the headboard with its mound of pillows to recline against. Grabbing at a possible future that he saw for himself and decided that he truly wanted, both for himself and as a means to assist the little one in his arms who did not deserve what his brother had done, Thor chose to speak up and share his thoughts with Harry.

 

 

           "I have been sparing much of my time in thought today. And I must confess that most of my thoughts have rotated around you, brother Harry. The story you told to us last night and, more, the story you shared with me when you had woken up in the middle of the night and it was just the two of us. You have a rare heart, full of gentleness, yet you equally posses a warrior's spirit. Then this morning, I fully saw the beautiful package that encased those fine traits and became enthralled. After much thinking, I had already resolved that I would be speaking to the Allfather about what might be done about the bond you so clearly hate that ties you to Loki, hoping that a different magic might be the key to freeing you. But now that a way is open that _will_ bring you freedom from my brother, I will instead be speaking to him, hopefully, about another matter entirely.

 

 

          "Harry, son of James and Sirius, Lord of the Midgardian Houses of Black and Potter, will you do me the honor of considering my courtship, with the full intent of bonding?"

 

 

          Harry pulled back and looked up, amazement sparkling in those bright emerald eyes that still held traces of tears as he met Thor's serious, yet hopeful, blue eyes looking back down at him.

 

 

          "But I thought that bastard was adopted?" Harry quietly asked, even as his brain flooded into overdrive thinking over all that he knew of Thor: both the myths he had learned as a school child and all that he had learned from the news revolving around the events in New Mexico, U.S.A. and from the lips of both Thor and his fellow Avengers.

 

 

          "Loki was adopted into my family, that makes him, by royal decree and magic, my brother."

 

 

          Harry fell silent and leaned against the massive chest, listening to the heart beating strongly within it as he gave some very serious thought to Thor's request. The day passed that way, with Harry sitting on Thor's lap and thinking by the comforting sound of his large heart, and Thor alternating between rubbing gently at Harry's back and running his large hands through Harry's long, black hair. They were only interrupted once when Steve knocked on their door, letting them know that he had brought sandwiches for the two of them as it was _way_ past lunch. Inviting him inside, Thor quietly asked him to set the large, fully laden platter down on the bed beside him, getting a smile in return as Steve did so. On his way out, Steve also let slip that Tony was apparently starting to climb the walls as he went out of his mind with curiosity over what the two of them were doing out of sight for so long, as well as the fact that Tony was getting desperate to ask Harry questions about the wizard's world, but that Pepper had left _orders_ that Tony wasn't about to break.

 

 

          All this was imparted with a smug tone of voice and a large grin, causing Thor to burst out in laughter as Steve exited the room. His laughter startled Harry, who, upon getting the demanded explanation, also burst out into laughter before grabbing a sandwich and eating. They settled back down into their previous states after that, losing all track of the time.

 

 

          Finally, Harry lifted his head and looked back up at Thor with a lost expression.

 

 

          "I-I...yes, Thor Odison. I am honored to accept your request for courting, just...please. It. I-I was... I had never...Loki, he...," Harry teared up once again and began to shudder.

 

 

          Thor quickly put together what Harry was trying to tell him, and a dark look fell over his features as he guessed that not only had Loki forced a bonding and a pregnancy on the slight male, but that he had forcibly stolen something from Harry that was his right to give away to someone with love. Getting his temper that was threatening erupt under tight control, Thor cautiously and gently placed a hand under Harry's chin, lifting it up. Thor then slowly bent down and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips.

 

 

          "I am the one being honored, and I promise that I will do you full justice over the courtship, as well as the fact that we will only post the banns once you and I are both in agreement. I will indeed be speaking to the Allfather about a great many things when I return with my brother, it seems," Thor firmly stated as he nestled Harry back against him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> familiae haereditatem- family heritage
> 
> Just wanted to give a shout out to reviewer Belldandy123, over on ff.net, for the idea of transferring the bond to Thor. It was a great suggestion that really helped me to write out a happy ending, which I wanted but couldn't see doing with Loki after Harry was raped by him.
> 
>  
> 
> XXXXX
> 
>  
> 
> My Grandma's Pancake Recipe
> 
> 1 1/3 cup flour
> 
> 3 tsp baking powder
> 
> 1 tbsp sugar
> 
> 1/2 tsp salt
> 
> 1 beaten egg
> 
> 1 cup milk
> 
> 2 tsp vegetable oil
> 
> Mix dry ingredients in one bowl. Add wet ingredients. Stir until moist. *** DO NOT over stir.*** Ladle onto hot, buttered pan and cook until bubbles form around the edges that do not pop, then flip. Should be a lovely golden color.
> 
> Berries, choc chips, and anything else (Ground, cooked sausage for example) can be added. (I prefer to add them after I've ladled the batter onto the griddle so that I may make several different varieties.)
> 
> Can add more milk to thin out the mix and get more pancakes. (I also will triple the batch, as we are a family of five and I like leftovers for the kids to have.)

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny was rabid. It visciously attacked me at midnight when I was going to bed, but I ignored it. However, it then attacked me over the head with a sledgehammer when I woke up with a coughing fit at four in the blooding morning. So here it is, after eight hours of typing in one day. MIGHT become a two shot at some point starting during the final battle/confrintation and carrying through a bit beyond.
> 
> If someone would like to use this as a story idea and write a longer, more involved idea, please do. Just drop me a line so that I can read it and give me credit for the idea.


End file.
